Niklaus True Love
by Ashliee.2010
Summary: Klaus had a True Love before he was turned. But she died, now thousand years later she back and more powerful than ever. Klaus/Bella
1. Chapter 1 Isabella Swan

**Niklaus's True Love**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Dairies**

**AN: I hope you like it, I sorry if there's error or misspellings. And lastly I don't have a beta, this is purely for fun. If you don't like the misspelling or errors then I am sorry for that but you don't have to read it if it bothers you. Thanks!**

Chapter One: Isabelle Swan was born

987

Renee was on her bed sweating, while the witch midwives tending her. She gave the laboring breathing, and groan in pain, one of midwives checked her up.

"It ready, come and push." Elder midwife order the pregnant mother. Renee squat and gave a big push, moment later baby wailing.

"It a girl." The Witch Mother looks at her and smile, her smile faltered as she fell asleep. Her breathing stopped, her blood was rushing out of her

One of midwives vowed to find her baby's father, even though she is a bastard child. But still special, she hoped that her father would take care of her.

Midwife was also a witch, but lowly witch. Renee is her mentor; she is very loyal to her and her newly daughter. Midwife remembers what Renee had told her;

_Month ago_

"_Mary" Renee calls her, she look at her friend, mentor._

"_Yes Renee?" She motions her to sit by her, Midwife Mary did so. Renee took deep breath, and begun to speak, Mary was shocked._

"_When my daughter is born, I will die of child birth." She pauses, "Nothing would stop it."_

_Mary begins to speak, Renee interrupted. "I want you to give my daughter to her father. Now I want you to keep this a quiet, do not tell no one about things I'm going to tell you."_

"_Yes Renee I vowed to keep this a secret and do everything you asked." _

_Renee nodded, "My daughter is a hybrid, half human witch and half Vampire." Renee spoke firmly._

_Mary eyes widen, Renee continued. "My lover is a vampire; he was turned 1000 years ago. By Silas Salvatore, Charlie Swan is a vampire. We didn't know that he could produce a child; after I found out I was pregnant. I lied to village that my husband is dead. Charlie and I agreed that I would live on my life, because I didn't want to be turn. Isabella will be important part of the future; I want you to train her. She will be very powerful hybrid; Bella will be more powerful after bad thing happens. Bella will not be human for long. When she turn 18 she will die, now Mary you can't stop the fate, you have to let her died. I don't know why she had to, but my vision tells me that she had to die. But she will be back after she turns." Mary hated the thought to let Isabella die._

_Renee gave her a letter, "Give this to Charles Swan." _

_**End**_

Mary the Midwife clutch the letter as she stares the house that where Charles Swan lives right now. She walked toward the door and knocked, door opened.

Mary gave the letter while holding the baby; Charles gave her puzzled look and read his letter. His face shows shocked, fear, and love.

_Dear Charles Swan, _

_This baby is your daughter. I'm sorry; I didn't know I could get pregnant. I need you to take care of her, I didn't make it. I died of childbirth. Please let her know that I love her so much, and will be so proud of her. I am glad to call her my daughter, and I am also glad that you are the father of my baby._

_With lots of love,_

_Renee Marie Higginbotham _

_Baby wailing on her bed Charles lifts her up and rocking her, Mary gave him bottle of blood Charles feed her while he was shocked that baby need to drink blood. _

_Baby grabs it drinking the blood and cooing, since he is a vampire. The baby is a vampire, but the gut told him that she is hybrid baby._

'_A half vampire and half human witch' he thought._

Charlie decided to name her Isabella Marie Swan. Marie named after her mother; Isabella was name after his sister. Charlie smiled at his newborn daughter rocking her as he fed her bottle of blood, and milk. Bella smiled in her sleep as she held on her father's finger.

"Are you staying with us I assume Ms.?"

"Call me Mary, yes I am. I promise her mother that I will be training her."

Charles looked at her and smiled, "Call me Charlie. And I was about to move my hometown, are you coming?" Mary nodded.

They all moved, Mary raise Isabella. Charlie fell in love with her, but she doesn't want to be turned. They stay together, until Isabella turn 18. Mary saw her future; she too will die along with Isabella.

Mary wasn't scare of death, she embrace it. It was her destiny, but she didn't know why it was her destiny. She knew she will find out when time comes.


	2. Chapter 2 Love at the First sight

**Niklaus's True Love. **

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Dairies**

**AN: I hope you like it, I sorry if there's error or misspellings. And lastly I don't have a beta, this is purely for fun. If you don't like the misspelling or errors then I am sorry for that but you don't have to read it if it bothers you. Thanks!**

Chapter 2: Love of First Sight.

1005 BC

Isabella's father was murdered, by a witch. Qetsiyah, Isabella was furious, angry. Qetsiyah thought she was powerful than her, but she thought wrong.

Isabella was away with friends one day, after she leaves her friends. She saw a woman who was called Qetsiyah; Tessa for short.

Bella was boiling with anger, she screamed a bloody murder. Bella felt her powers came to her body, but she wasn't powerful yet. She uses her psychokinesis to choke her to death.

She didn't felt guilty, only she felt is grief. She was 16 when she saw her father's dead body, Mary took her and travels. Bella decided that she wants to go home, her birth place; that when she met Niklaus after turned 18. He saved her from an awful night. Bella was about to be raped, she was frightened.

_Month ago_

_Bella was walking home and passing the alley. The guys followed her, she didn't know. They took her off guard; she didn't have time to build up her powers to defend herself._

_Two men grab her holding her down and a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Other hand was feeling her, Bella shudder in disgust. She wishes she has more vampire side of her, because she wasn't strong enough. Only vampire side of her is drinking blood. She would have drained them, but she more human and couldn't get free. _

_She was screaming for HELP in her head, tears flowing. Suddenly she heard a voice. A voice makes her feel safe, "Now, men that is not nice." _

_Bella caught the sight of this man, dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. This man killed the rapists he turns toward her and softly offers his hands._

"_Hello Love. Are you ok?" he asked worried, she smiled._

"_I'm fine, thanks to you. They haven't got too far." she smiled more widen._

_He smiled softly. "I'm sorry for being rude, my name is Niklaus Mikealson. You can call me Nik." _

_Bella giggled, Nik smiled at the sound. "Isabella Swan, Bella,"_

_Nik smirked, "Well Bella, care to take a walk with me?"_

_Bella nodded eagerly, Nik gave her his arm to rest her hand on. Bella and Nik were talking about her and his life. Nik asked about her parents. _

_She froze, "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that." Bella shook her head and wave him off, "It fine Nik. You just caught me off guard." _

_Bella smiled and sighed, "My mother died of childbirth. My father was murdered." Bella looked down and sniffled, Nik's eyebrow frowned._

"_Bella I know you aren't human, I am a witch's son. I can tell." Bella smiled, "My father was murder by a witch. He messed with a wrong person, but she also mess with a wrong family."_

_Nik lift his eyebrow, "So you killed her?" She smirked and nodded, "Yes I choked her with my powers. Are you going to run away?" Bella stilled the thought of him leaving; she could feel the bond between them._

"_No, Bella I know we just met. But I like you Isabella Swan, I want to be with you, get know you." She beamed making Nik smiled._

"_Isa, may I kiss you?" Nik asked; her eyes widen. _

"_Isa?" Bella asked smiling._

_Nik smirked, "Yes Isa sound fiercer, loyal. Just like you." _

_She smirked, and replied his question. "Well I'm calling you Klaus if you calling me Isa. Since Klaus is more muscular and fiercer. And yes Klaus, you may kiss me."_

_Nik smirked at his new name giving by her, he lean toward her and close his eyes. She felt his eyelashes flutter shut, she closes her as well. Nik's lips touch hers, his soft lips moves careful around her lips. Letting her lips go they smiled and open their eyes staring at each other's eyes._

Bella was awakening from her memories by Klaus she smiled at him. She had fell in love with him, she even more in love. Bella met his parents, they didn't like her. She had this weird feeling, that something bad going to happen, but she waves it off.

Mary was warily, tomorrow night is the night. She had a vision that they will died. Bella was going on date with Klaus; Klaus decided a picnic for lunch.

Bella lean to his body, he winced. Bella gasped, "Niklaus! What happened?"

Klaus wave her off, "Nothing."

Bella stood up angrily, "Niklaus Mikealson! Don't you dare to say that! He hurt you again didn't he? Mikeal beat you again!" Bella pacing angrily, She couldn't bear to see him hurt. Her tears fell, "What was it this time?" She asked softly.

"They blamed me for Henrik's death." He looked down hurt and guilt. Henrik died month ago after he saved Bella; she met him when she met his family. His siblings love her, but not his parents, she and Rebekah became close.

"Darling, it is not your fault, you can't beat the wolves. They are too strong for a human." Bella stated firmly, "I can't stand to see you hurt; it pains me that you can't escape." She sniffled Klaus hugged her tightly.

"Love, I am strong. I can go through it, when it time I will marry you and we both will leave here to keep me safe away from my father." Klaus told her firmly, her eyes widen when she heard him saying about marriage.

Klaus smiled, "Isabella Swan. You are my heart, my love, my life; I want to be with you for rest of my life, will you be my wife Isa?"

Bella smiled tearfully and screamed "YES! YES! Yes Klaus I would love to be your wife!" Klaus and Bella hugged happily that they will be together for rest of their lives.

Klaus walked her to her home, and bid farewell. Klaus had to go home to have a dinner with family; He truly loves her so much.

At Klaus home, he went did chores, supper time he washes up and went to eat.

Klaus drank a wine, which family had. After supper he went to get ready for bed, he heard footsteps. Turned to the sound he saw, Mikeal thrust a sword to his heart. Klaus dropped the floor in shocked, his father killed him. He thought about his love, _Isa_ then he close his eyes.

Next morning, the family awakens. Klaus shot up with gasped, Mikeal thrust a girl to him he sniffed and lunged to the girl and drained her dry. Klaus dropped the dead body and clutch his head and baring his teeth in pain, eyes shot open in pain.

Esther gasped in shock and looking at Mikeal. Mikeal was confused and order her to tell her what was wrong with him. Esther told the truth that him that Niklaus is not his son in front of his family, they were shocked.

Bella woke up smiling; she got up get ready for the day. She and Mary went shopping till it was dark, Bella want to see her love and his siblings. Mary nodded, _this is it_ she thought and took deep breath.

they came to the sight of tree that Klaus was chained, Mary gasped. "Esther is locking his werewolf doormat. Klaus isn't Mikeal's son."

Klaus rattle his chains, that night. he was angry, he felt betrayed. He wanted to see his love, he need her to comforting him. Klaus heard a low whisper voice of Mary, he turned to Bella and saw tears in her eyes, and she was furious. Her eyes shot to Esther, her black eyes glare at her.

Klaus saw her hands have lighting powers in them her lighting powers flow to her body and her hand shot toward Esther but a shield repelled her powers.

Klaus screamed at the pain of his bones that were trying to transform. Klaus felt his wolf was lying on doormat, Bella charge toward Esther. Esther thrust a knife to her stomach; she gasped and fell on floor crying.

Klaus roared in pain, Esther told Bella. "I can't let you live. You are bad influence on my son." Mary was angry; she chanted a spell on her. She makes a curse for her; she had to live a pain that her son is going through. She was making the spirits in her to punish her for what she had done. Mary was chanting loudly, blood came out of her nose.

Klaus was rocking her true love crying after he was release from chains, "No Isa! Don't leave me." Bella was in pain, she looked at Mary and as she done her spell she fell on ground dead. Esther stutter back a step as she felt a worst pain she ever felt.

"What was that?" she wonders, Bella spoke.

"That was… your… curse… dead or… alive… your… curse will… forever there." Bella looks at Klaus and hand lift to his cheek, tears falling.

"Niklaus…" Bella sigh painfully "I… Love… You…" she closed her eyes, breathing heavy. Klaus shot up and stalked toward Esther.

"This is your fault!" He screamed and thrust his hand to her heart and pulls it out. He widen his eyes in shock, he heard a cough.

Klaus went back to his love, he cried uncontrollably "You… Killed… her…" Bella coughed out the blood. Klaus was crying so hard.

She know that turning off would be dangerous, but she has no choice. Klaus will always love her, it just easier to turn it off. Her father done it, after her parents parted.

"Klaus… turn it… off… Do it. I… love you." Klaus stare at her and turns off his emotions. There's nothing, just blank. He don't care, only his mate. He watches Bella's body buried and walked away with dull lifeless eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 Other Side

**Niklaus's True Love. **

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Dairies**

**AN: I hope you like it, I sorry if there's error or misspellings. And lastly I don't have a beta, this is purely for fun. If you don't like the misspelling or errors then I am sorry for that but you don't have to read it if it bothers you. Thanks!**

Chapter 3: Other Side

Bella and Mary shot up with a startled gasped, Charlie was there waiting. Bella saw her father, she ran toward her father hugged him with a heavy tears.

"Bella, you have grown. Mary had been taking wonderful care to you while I was gone." He cooed, she was crying with huge grief. Because not only she lost her life-force, she had lost her true love when she died.

"Bella, this isn't over. We don't have time, your change is about to start." Charlie soothed his daughter, Mary nodded gravely.

She was confused; she was about to ask but the pain strakes her, interrupted. She dropped to the floor screaming clutching her head, she felt the fire burning her.

Mary gasped, "Charlie it's time! Get her!" She ordered and clearing the table, letting Charlie to lying his daughter on them.

Mary grabbed a cold wash rag patted on Bella's sweaty forehead. Charlie sat next to his daughter; she asked her father what was happening to her.

"You're turning, you are becoming a vampire. Because when you died, you human side died." She closed her eyes breathing heavily.

"So will I come back alive in real world?" Charlie looked at Mary and sighed,

"No Bella, after you turn your powers will be more powerful." He pause before he continued, "Bella, the Other Side need you to make a better for supernatural. You have killed Tessa; they want you to fix the mess she made. You are the only powerful witch then her."

Bella sighed in pain, and groaned "Bella just close your eyes, sleep darling." Mary ordered her softly; she closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

Few years later she awoken, she look around for her father and Mary but they are nowhere to be found. She was confused, how long she been asleep. She hopped off the makeshift table, and looking around and noticed she was inside the locked cave.

Light shined through the hole, she saw a woman that looks like her. "Who are you? Where am I!?"

Woman gave her a motherly smiled, "Bella, my name is Renee. I am your mother." She gasped at the sight of her mother, her tears fell. She hugged her mother.

"What happened to Daddy and Mary?" Renee smiled sadly, "Bella your father and Mary are trapped in darkness on side of the Other Side. That was 485 years ago; you have been asleep for 400 years."

She gasped in surprised, "485 years! It doesn't seem that long I felt like I been asleep for like few days."

"Yes, immorality does that. We are forever young, because we died." Renee told her daughter softly, she muttered and gasped in remembered what her mother said.

"Daddy and Mary are trapped! Oh no! We got to help, MOM!" She paced Renee went to hugged her to calm her down. Bella took deep breath. "Mom, tell me what happened."

Renee nodded and took a seat on rock in the cave, "This happened 485 years ago"

_**485 years ago few minutes after Bella fell asleep**_

_Charlie and Mary heard a noise, they turned to see who was intruding. He looked at Mary, silently asking what to do, Mary ordered Charlie. "Get Bella, we have to hide her." _

_He did as she asked him to; they ran till they found a cave. They walked in; Mary made the makeshift the table Charlie set her there. _

_Charlie walked out of the cave with Mary and pushes the giant rock to cover the hole. Mary uses magic to protect the cave, no one can enter only her and Bella's blood family._

_They ran away from the cave to lure the intruders away from his daughter. But they were to late Charlie saw the sight of a dirty blonde headed woman and a dark headed man, Mary glared. _

"_Esther, Mikeal" she growled. Charlie looked at the couple __**so this is Niklaus's parents**__ he thought dryly. _

"_Grab them, lock them up." Esther ordered her followers, her voice was in pain. Charlie saw Mary smirked, he wonders what was that about. _

_After they were whisked away, Renee walked through the spot where her daughter's father was taken along with Mary. She frowned, worried. Renee was in peace, she moved on to the light. Her mission is to protect the person who would make the difference to the Other Side, her daughter Isabella Marie Swan. She would wait for many hundred years for her awakening._

Bella was furious, that Esther and her husband were responsible for the kidnappings, Bella asked her mother. "Mom would you train me" Renee nodded and they went outside to begin her training.

Months went by; her mother knew she was ready. "You are ready my darling. I'm warning you, this might be a longest battle. And I would advise you to gather the followers." She had told her while Bella was watching Niklaus flirt Katrina in, she pained that he had to flirt so he could break the curse. 

Bella nodded, "Would the people from the light side help?" she asked while watching her love.

Renee shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure darling, I will ask. But you can't come; the light is not your destiny, nor the darkness. They have a power to repel you away from it. You're are neutral, you are the darkness and the light; right now you are too dark."

Bella asked why she was too dark, her mother replied while looking at her daughter's true love "Because you are away from your true love." Bella went on her thinking mode, she shot up.

"What a minute if the light and the darkness would repelled me out of them. I am not the light right now, I am the dark. I can walk in." Renee nodded her daughter opinion.

"I will ask some of the followers in the light side; see that they will help you. Bella I am afraid, if you walk right in. I don't know if you can get out. You could be the prisoner if they find out that you aren't their followers." Renee told her worries to her daughter.

"Mom, I am stronger. I will be fine." She looked back at the sight of man she loved. Renee turns to look at him, and spoke "I was there, I watched him for you. He is in pain."

Bella's tears fell, "I know, he was betrayed by his mother. He was abused by Mikeal. We were going to get married and run away from him, now I can't touch him physically. I miss his touch." She told her mother while she touches her love, her hand went through it. "Where the siblings"

"They are away from him." she pause for moment, "They were daggered in Italy, the fives daggered them all. He only released Elijah, Kol and Rebekah leaving Finn in coffin." Bella nodded knowing why.

"Because Finn wasn't loyal to him, he was loyal to Esther." Renee nodded at her daughter's explaining.

Renee walked away to gather the followers for her daughter, Bella watching Klaus and Elijah fighting about the curse, "If you haven't betrayed me when you and Mikeal chained me up, this would not happened. Isa would not have DIED! And we would not have to break it."

She listen their conversation, "Klaus that was 485 years ago! I have told you that I was sorry, you would have known how it feels to lose your love one, and I love Katrina!"

Klaus looked up in pained and grasped Elijah's throat, "I DON'T CARE! If I can't be with Isa, so you can't be with Katrina. Love is weakness, I don't love after Isa. No matter who or what makes me do, I will never love anyone only Isa. Not you, or Rebekah or Kol or Finn, not mother not father, my life is with her, now she's gone. And I am stuck with the pain and anger in me, I can't stop it! You don't understand what I'm going through. Is it Katrina or Me you are loyal too" he looked at his brothers eyes before dropping him to ground and walked away with his same lifeless eyes he had wore when Bella died.

Elijah sat on floor breathed and looked at the painting of Bella, "Oh Bella, I don't know what to do." Bella looked down at him and whisper, **just be there for him, no matter what. He is your brother.** Bella knew he wouldn't hear her, but she want to say it.

Elijah looks up and stood, walk toward the painting. "Bella, he is lost without you, since you died. Nik have changed, Rebekah left with Kol. I can't help to think that you are his light, with you. He listens, he smiles. He don't even smile any more, his smiles are now more sinister. I know you would say that I should be there for my brother, and I'm going to try." He gave the painting the last look and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4 Battle

**Niklaus's True Love. **

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Dairies**

**AN: I hope you like it, I sorry if there's error or misspellings. And lastly I don't have a beta, this is purely for fun. If you don't like the misspelling or errors then I am sorry for that but you don't have to read it if it bothers you. Thanks!**

Chapter 4: Battle

Renee came to meet Bella at the front of light side of the Other Side. Lot of followers with her, Bella smiled "Hello y'all my name is Isabella Swan, You can call me Isa, or Bella. Thank you all for helping me to fight the darker side. As you had been warned by my mother, this could be longest battle." She paused.

Bella sighed and told them "You don't have to do this, you have a choice. Come with me and you could die for good, and became a spirits. Or you can go back to the light." She motion to the light.

Few step forward and most walked away to the light, Bella looked at the followers. "We will go with you. We will put our life down for you." She nodded curtly.

"Then come with me. It time to get my father and Mary's souls back." Bella walked toward the darkness with the followers behind.

The followers repelled back, Bella nodded. "Ok guys you stay. If I got my father and Mary back I trust you to keep them safe to the light. I am not sure if I can get out once I step in, fight for survival." Bella told them, as she steps back to the darkness.

The Guards of the darkness ran toward them, the both sides followers were fighting. Most of darkness guards fell to the ground with black light out of their body; black light flew in darkness side.

She walked into the darkness, and knew as when she releases the prisoners, she could be trapped in. The darkness was long way, she felt like days that she walked through it. The darkness looks like dark woods and cave, with Lava River.

Sometime later, she saw a cave cell. Bella opened the cave and saw many prisoners, Mary and Charlie's soul sitting in the glass box along with any other lightness souls. She looks around for releasing them, found what she was looking for. She presses the button, and held her hand out and chanting a spell. The light soul went on home. Only one light flew right in her, she gasped.

Bella knew her father was inside of her, but she didn't know why. Esther voice rang through the air, "Well, well what do we have here."

Bella turned around and smirked, "Hello Esther, I release all the souls. Now you have no one but me, now what is it you want to do with me after all you searched for me, you knew I died in real life."

Esther gave her a headache and fire in her veins; she could feel her father's soul calming her. But her father felt the pain as well; one of her followers grabbed her and throws her in cell.

Bella sighed as the pain release her; she closes her eyes and went on another state that her father pulls her through.

_She steps toward her father, and hugged him. "Why you not leaving here, this isn't a place for your soul." _

_Her father stares at her, "But your soul will need me, they are planning to torture you to death. I can't let you died, I am already dead. Think of me as your guardian angel."_

_Bella shook her head knowing she can't win the argument. She closed her eyes to wake up._

She woke up, and begun tracing the wall. _**Day 1**_

_**Time skip: 515 years later. **__(This when Klaus found out Elena is Doppleganger)_

188,100 days were marked on her wall. Bella been there for 500 years of torture, she wore her scars that they had pull out her living organs and put it back in.

The guard grabs her and she felt needle pokes her, she knew she will pass out.

She awoke up in chains, _she still making my organs out. What a coward._ She thought and scoffed, she was tired of it. The guard walked in with Esther, and she pulls out everything out of Bella's body.

Bella gritted her teeth refuse to scream, she became angry. She roared; her demon was out Bella pulls free of her chains.

Her powers became stronger, her body float in the air with lighten bolts shock out of her body. She thrust her hand toward the darkness followers and lightning bolt shot through them ended up killing them. Esther ran away, she lost her; it was like she had vanquished in air. Bella growled furiously, her father inside her trying to calm her. But that didn't work, she was ruthless, feral, the whole Other Side knew that she could be related to the Major Jasper Whitlock.

This side of Bella is not Isabella, it was her Alter Ego, the goddess of war Enyo itself. Bella growled, she walked toward line outside of darkness and since her father was the light in her she got out. She's free, her father's soul shot out of her and flow toward the light, knowing she don't need him and he can't reach her humanity out.

Bella roared, as her mother came in sight with her hand grab her arm. Renee pulls her to see her mate; she knew seeing her mate would wake her. Bella glare at the sight with nose flare, she saw Niklaus was somewhere in Kentucky.

Bella fell to the ground crying, she remember what Esther told her. She shot up and chanting a spell, Renee left her there knowing that she was on right path of her destiny.

Bella chanted her spell blood spill out of her nose knowing she can't die but could exhaust herself. She passes out after finished her spell. Her body begins to fade away.

**On the light side **

Renee walked in the souls' room and Charlie's soul flying next to her. She uses her magic to talk to Charlie; he appeared ghost form "Renee, what happened to Bella!" He asked worried as he saw her passing out.

"Relax Charlie; she did a spell to be alive again. Bella is back to the real world; after she did the spell her light blend in her darkness her aura is golden now. She meeting her true love again, and will help him to break the curse instead of killing." Renee told him smiling in pride.

"What would break the curse" he asked, Renee smirked and walked away without a word leaving her ex lover to watch what would break the curse. Charlie was frustrated with Renee, but says no word.

**AN: what would break the curse, which requires no killing?**


	5. Chapter 5 Major Jasper Whitlock

**Niklaus's True Love. **

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Dairies**

**AN: I hope you like it, I sorry if there's error or misspellings. And lastly I don't have a beta, this is purely for fun. If you don't like the misspelling or errors then I am sorry for that but you don't have to read it if it bothers you. Thanks!**

**AN: Rose is 16 in my story; in my story Rose history will be changed a little.**

Chapter 4: Major Jasper Whitlock

Jasper was struggling, Edward's Human pet making harder for him because she is his singer. His human's name is Sheena, Jasper wasn't mated pair. He let Alice think that they were mated, but he knew that he has to go with her.

He was a warlock before he was turn; when he was turn his empathy powers were turn within him. He remember what his mother have told him a story about his ancestors, his family knew that he will be a vampire.

"Jazzy Come' on" Alice ordered him in shopping He took a deep breath and went with her wishing his destiny would hurry up.

Back in past, felt the pull to go with Alice. But it wasn't a mated pull; something was pulling him into right path.

Hours went by; he felt the pull was now going to different direction. His pull was now going toward south, he pause and looked behind Alice's back of the head and smirked _it's time,_ he thought.

Beep, Beep

His phone rang and saw Peter texted him, _'It's time, Brother. Our Cousin is back.'_

'_Come and get me.'_

'_I am already at Seattle, we meeting you at the Cullens.'_

Peter and Jasper are fraternal twins; Jasper is 3 minutes older then Peter. They work together, Peter's powers was knowledge. They were prepared for this, their mother was future teller.

Their mother was named after an ancestor, Isabella Marie Swan. She was called Isabella Renesmee Higginbotham Whitlock, they called her Nessie. Their mother Nessie had dark brown hair with big blue eyes she look just like Bella, but different eyes.

They remember the day when they had enlisted in war, their mother was in tears and told them they were on right path, and told them a story that was hanged down by family for many years.

_**Flashback**_

_Nessie hugged her twin sons and sobbing. "Darlin, there is something I need to tell you before y'all go."_

_Jasper and Peter nodded and waited for their mother to explain, "This is your destiny, and you guys are part of our ancestor's future. Don't you worry; you will feel the pull, just follow it and trust your instinct, ok." _

_They nodded and Nessie continued, "Almost Thousand years ago, the mother witch name Renee died of childbirth with bastard child. But she loves her daughter so much she had a midwife to give a child to her lover, whose is a vampire. This child was called Isabella Marie Swan, the father took her in. Isabella's father keeps in touch with her mother's sister and brother. They are all a witch and warlock like we are. Mary the midwife took over contacting the family for update. Because Charles Swan the father died. He was killed by a witch who was set out for revenge. Isabella, Bella she likes to be called was all alone was left with Mary. Mary died by overdoing the spelled for protecting the girl that she grow to care as a daughter._

_Bella is a hybrid half vampire and half human witch. She wasn't strong as these vampires, only vampire side of her was drinking blood. _

_She was almost raped, but a young blonde man saves her. They fell in love like a love in first sight; Bella was killed by her lover's mother, for safe keeping. She was the KEY of breaking her true love's curse." _

"_What was the curse?" Jasper asked her, his mom smiled. "His curse was werewolf locked doormat. His mother had an affair; his _biological_ father was a King of his werewolf coven. After his mother set a hybrid curse on him that locked his wolf doormat, Mary made a curse of herself for his mother. His mother had to feel the pain and anger that his son is about going through. This happened after his mother stabbed Bella in front of the man she love; Niklaus's eyes while he was stuck in chains. When he got free, Bella told his mother that she has a curse of her own now, that she had to suffer the pain and suffer the punishment the spirits will go through, DEAD OR ALIVE. Niklaus killed his mother by pulling a heart out. Then Bella died in his arms with her last words, which it was 'turn it off' his emotions which he did while staring her eyes he turned it off as her heart stopped, he buried her and walked away."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Jasper snapped out of his memories as he was appeared in front of a house. He heard people arguing and Alice scowled at human drinkers' way.

"What are they doing here" she sneered at their direction, Jasper steps in.

"They are here for me." he smirked, Rose smiled fondly. Jasper likes Rose as his little sister, he was fond of her. Maybe he can take her with him. Peter glance at him and nodded at that she need to come as well.

_Emmett too_ Peter thought to his brother using his twin telepathy. He nodded and vamped speed to get his bags that he hid from Alice.

Bags resting on his shoulder and as he walked down he heard Rose whisper. 'J, can I join you. Please I think of you as my older brother.' He smiled and went hug his baby sister, and nodded. "You're stuck with 2 big brothers." He smirked, Rose smiled. Rose was turned too young; she was 16 when she was turned.

Jasper was angry that she was raped, and Carlisle turned her for selfish reason. Rose had a power that no one knows only Jasper and Emmett. For sure Peter knew through his knowledge power but he already felt familial bond toward Rose.

Rose was a strong person; she was a bitch to the people that she doesn't want to get close. Rose doesn't trust Carlisle, Esme or Edward or even she dislike Alice.

Because Carlisle turned her, and he hasn't asked what she wants, he was involved in her past as well. He also treats her like china doll, Esme because she follows Carlisle like a lost puppy which had sickened Rose greatly. It reminds of her when she was with Royce King.

Edward just because he turned her down, and say awful things toward her. Alice was because she was too bossy, she doesn't let her chose what she want to wear. She was the puppet master to the family, Jasper save her from the puppet masters.

He took Rose and cut the strings, Emmett was turned because of her. Emmett was the related to her friend Vera's son Henry, the family thought that they were mated but they aren't. Emmett grow care about her, they became companions until they find their true mate.

Rose ran to get Emmett for packing and Jasper walked down set bag down and Alice screeched. "What are you doing Jazzy?"

Peter and Jasper cringed her voice, "Where are you going Jazzy, You can't leave me for that snobby snotty human drinkers!"

Jasper's eyes flash black momentary but he took control of Major, his voice was stern and command. "ENOUGH!" he roared.

Rose hurried back after she heard the yelling and place her hand on his cheek looking up to him sending sisterly love, somehow Major soften at the sight of his newly bonded sister, while he was in the cage watching.

Jasper lift his hand touch her cheek and smiled spoke her softly with brotherly tendering voice. "Are you guys ready Rose. I like to go back to my roots."

Jasper was in need of human blood; his empathic powders were taking troll on him. Rose nodded, and walked out of house making the so call parent figures stopping them and Major was out fully when he saw Carlisle grab Rose arm tightly.

"Thet was bad idea Carlisle!" he warned and grabbed his hand; everyone knew this isn't Jasper because of the way he speak.

"Yo' does not haf a right or permisson t'touch mah li'l sister" he twist it tightly making his hand snapped off of his wrist, throwing it to the fire in fireplace.

"Now yo' will hafta suffer th' pain thet yo' cuz Rose fo' eternally" Major smirked, "ah knows whut yo' did t'her befo'e she was turned, cuss Yo' think thet she'dn't remember, but thet when yer wrong! Back Off!"

Major opens the door and gesture Rose out and he walked out the door gave Jasper the control. Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Peter and his mate Charlotte drove off to go to Mystic Falls Virginia, as Peter's knower told him.


End file.
